The Warp
"The Singular Light, swallowed by Night, shines no more. Vivalet ashin koravik." ~ An Ode To Khorne, Lord of Battle, Harbinger of the Apocalypse The Warp Overview: "From the enlightened monk to the illiterate savage, all have felt the power of Chaos. 'Stretching from the highest peak in the Universe, to the deepest trenches dug out by the Gods, there is no place not touched by Chaos. Chaos is supreme. There are those that have tried to... understand us. Those that have tried to rationalize our very existence, in a feeble attempt to gain control. And that, is their problem. They do not realize that their folly is in assuming that Chaos can ever be controlled..." - Khorne. The Warp is the home of the human civilization that thrives on Chaos, and conflict. Founded in the 8th Century (BC), it remains one of the oldest surviving civilizations on Orbis, and remains a constant reminder of what Chaos is, and what Chaos can be. The apotheosis of centuries of chaos, hate, rage and fear, the entity known as Khorne resides in the Black Citadel of The Warp, ruling over a land mass stretching over thousands of square miles. History: '''Founding: The founding of The Warp - as official records state - was around 8th Century BC, when the first Chaos Lord battled the hordes from the east. Amidst the chaos and general terror that had spread through what would soon be The Warp, the first Chaos Lord - leading his Horde - had eventually come to realize that for the new age to come about, that for the betterment of his people to be Truth, all the certainties of the past would need to be brought down. The culmination of a hundred year war in which two Chaos Lords, the second the son of the first, successfully drove back the invaders from their Homeland, the Priest of Khorne, the Chaos God, decreed that Change was inevitable. The White Citadel of Light, the Stone Temple of Thought, the Factorium Ascentium, all were put to the torch, and in their place, the Temple of Khorne was erected, forever to serve as the only place where people would go to to pray. Culture and Religion: Natives of the Warp are highly militaristic, placing little emphasis on materialistic desires. The crux of Warp's society in and of itself is the military. All men and women are born to serve the Dread Lord Khorne, and his Chaos Lords, and none other than him. All nations that enter into battle with the Dread Lord's military are bound to continue the war, unless they prove themselves to be worthy allies. No peace offers are accepted unless the Dread Lord so desires. All Khornates have worshipped, are worshipping, and will worship the Dread Lord Khorne, until he declares otherwise. Worship of other Gods is forbidden, punishable by death. Economy: "So take their possessions, for the weak are merely stepping stones for the strong!" ~Excerpt from the Book of Khorne. Khornates thrive on the possessions of others that are too weak to hold it for themselves, and only produce lead, used for selling on the market. Military: The military of the Warp is focused on soldiers, tanks and planes. The best of the best are recruited for the Horde Legions, while those with technical expertise drive the war-machines of the Dread Lord Khorne, releasing powerful blasts from the skies, and rocketing the pillars of the Earth with their movement. Category:Nations Category:Black Alliances Category:Members of Arrgh! Category:Nations in Europe